The Teachers are Robots!
by Setsuna Eien
Summary: And so a legend was born. Based off of something crazy that happened in my class. The event is in the ending note.


I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto ran down the hallway of the academy. He was 10 minutes late and Iruka-sensei was going to be PISSED. Bursting into the room, he saw the other students huddled in the corner, whispering in hushed voices. Iruka was not in the classroom. Walking over to them, he tapped one of the closest students on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The kid jumped a good foot in the air. "Wha-oh, Naruto. Sensei left like, five minutes ago and he hasn't come back. Listen, we're all almost certain something weird is going on. We think…" the kid leaned closer, whispering n his ear. "_We think that maybe all the teachers are robots, and they're all covering up something that could expose them."_

Naruto gasped. "Seriously?! I always knew Iruka-sensei was _too_ nice! What're we gonna do?!"

Suddenly, he was surrounded by frantic ten year olds. "We've gotta take 'em down!""No, we have to hide!""You're _both _stupid, we have to tell the Hokage! Naruto, you know the Hokage, right!?"

Naruto was instantly the center of attention. "But what if the _Hokage's_ a robot too?""_Omigosh,_ you're right!""We've got to fight back! It's our only chance!"

The next half an hour was spent forming a plan. Sakura, surprisingly enough, along with Shikamaru, was the lead planner. She had the best test scores, and remembered all the attack formations they had ever been taught.

Sasuke and Choji were the leaders. They had the best scores in taijutsu, so they would strike first.

Naruto, however was the most important member of their team. Using, quite frankly, _disturbing_ amounts of pranking supplies he pulled from who knows where, he filled the hallway with ridiculously intricate traps. He was much more popular when someone remembered a particularly vicious prank where he used permanent marker and spray paint to deface all the ANBU's masks, armor, and equipment, which were kept in top security at the ANBU headquarters. Suddenly he was being praised left and right for his pranking and stealth skills. He didn't know why, but he wasn't complaining. Even _Sasuke_ was looking at him with newfound respect, and he was enjoying it. Suddenly, he heard a small bell go off in the corner of the room. "Someone just came inside!" He whispered, panicking. Everyone rushed up to the windows and door, waiting to see what would happen. Looking down the dark hallway, they saw a dark figure walking towards them. The figure tripped on the first wire.. And chaos ensued. Buckets fell, spray paint was everywhere, banging and crashing into everything. The figure shrieked, stumbling forward into a disguised puddle of glue and feathers. More spray paint came down from overhead, dyeing the figure bright green. Everyone retreated from the doorway as whoever it was approached. They hurried to their positions and waited as the doorknob turned. As soon as the person stepped into the room, everyone came jumping at them, barraging them with punches, kicks, tripping them, jabbing them in the case of a certain Hyuga, and all around beating them up. Their hostage was quickly tied up with his hands on opposite sides and a wad of cloth in his mouth. Everyone stood in dead silence when they saw who it was. "Iruka-sensei?" Oh Shit. this had gone horribly wrong.

* * *

An hour later saw all the kids headed home after a lecture from Iruka. The event would be known as the Academy Uprising, and would be talked of by the students of the academy years after the participants had left. The suspicion of their teachers never fully left the students involved, and most of them had a slight respect for Naruto. Hinata had told Naruto of her feelings for him when she was certain they faced death in the form of their sensei, and Sasuke had admitted that he wasn't as bad as he thought, which led to the feared trio of the Orange Maelstrom, the Lavender Ghost, and the Black Inferno forming. They would go down in history as one of the most effective teams of all time. The Akatsuki would never face them, for even they feared their might, along with their nine comrades. Madara would be defeated in under an hour, the quickest battle between an S-rank and three B-rank ninja to ever go in the favor of the lower rank. This would lead to them being hailed the heroes of the fourth great ninja war, elevation their status to S-rank, and their legend to grow.

And all because of an academy rumor.

* * *

Yes, this is based off of something. My female classmates are currently convinced that our school is a government experiment and that all of our teachers are robots. I am also under suspicion, as I tend to refer to other people as humans. The fifth grade transfer student is manipulating us all, and is the evil mastermind behind everything. This whole thing took place over the course of a DAY. My class is weird. To be fair, I'm probably the weirdest.


End file.
